Her Enigma
by degrees-ofseperation
Summary: Kidnapped by Death-eaters, Hermione has no choice but to be brainwashed by Voldemort to be his spy on Harry Potter -- the one person standing in his way to complete domination.


Ladeedah...This horny insomniac has nothing better to do than write her life away at this computer...Summer vacation means I have a lot more time...to get bored. So what do people do when they're bored? Come crawling back to fanfiction. Totally.  
  
On a quiet muggle street in England during August, a horrible ordeal took place. It would change the lives of the Granger family forever.  
  
Hermione was in her bedroom, overlooking the front yard, when it all took place at midnight. Three slithering figures in deep black cloaks made their way into her house, exploding the door away.  
  
Screams of terror and antagonism were soon heard coming from the kitchen, springing Hermione from her state of utter shock at the sudden break-in. She began to search frantically for her wand, ready to defend her endangered parents.  
  
She soon located her magical weapon, and rushed blindly out her bedroom door. It was all happening so fast; she had no time to think up the possibilities, not even a second to feel any emotion. None except for fear. It engulfed her as her muggle guardians were dying, as Death-eaters stormed her hitherto peaceful residence, and even as she charged into self-defense.  
  
The poor girl didn't even notice it when one of her enemies blocked her way down the stairwell. She could barely feel as he -- it -- dragged her back to her room, his cool breath forming crystals of ice in her hair. Hermione could not see who was in the cloaked figure as it shut the door behind them, its solid figure dwarfing her slender physique.  
  
She raised her wand as a last resort -- overpowering the Death-eater physically was not an option, as she had learned during their futile struggle up the stairs. But she could not even utter a curse as a masculine voice exuded, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
She fell on her bed, stiff as a brick -- seemingly defeated. How could she have succumbed so easily to her opponent? Maybe it was her parents' cries of agony that distracted her...the sheer chaos and confusion interfering with her normally steel nerve. Her eyes clouded over as he tore off her skirt, forcing her young legs apart. The sixteen-year old could not even whimper as the arcane body forced himself upon her -- only her eyes could show emotion. They quickly overflowed with tears as he ravaged her with violent conviction -- his hardened shaft entering her virgin mound sharply, repeatedly.  
  
He grunted as he thrust, corrupting the youth with his lustful touch. His ebony hood fell back, revealing a man of pale complexion and long, moon-lit hair. She stared in horror at the revelation -- the monster with the cold and hungry eyes and cruel mouth.  
  
After his eventual release, the rapist removed himself from her conquered body, and instead made his way up it. Only the curse prevented the girl from writhing in disgust and hurt. She wanted him off -- wanted everything to go away and leave her whole alone. It was wrong -- this whole act was wrong. She felt ashamed at herself for letting someone have his complete way with her. He reached under her shirt, kneading and tugging at her soft breasts, making satisfied recognition of the pained expression in the child's eyes. He brutally ripped off her top, exposing the fully-naked girl to him. Exposing her for the first time.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pressed his chilly lips against hers, slipping his serpentine tongue into the crevice of her innocent mouth, still groping at her chest and in-between her steamy thighs. His cold eyes were the last thing Hermione saw as she sank into darkness, the only relief from the pain and anguish she unwillingly suffered in her consciousness.  
  
--  
  
Voldemort grinned maliciously as his three most trusted Death-Eaters crashed through his door, dragging along a limp and seemingly lifeless body.  
  
"How have you fared?" the darkest wizard of them all inquired.  
  
"Just as planned, Master. The girl's parents are dead. We have her here."  
  
Voldemort cast his eyes upon the girl's body, most amused. His plans were going just as expected...so far.  
  
Hope you kiddies keep tuned in...I've got a lot more bored and secluded nights just waiting to write again. And again. 


End file.
